Love's young dream
by dontfeartheunexpected
Summary: “I don’t want to die, I’m not ready to die yet.” “We’re all going to die eventually” He mused.Sent on a mission to what remains of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are injured and trapped in their old school. Together they go over their time together. DHG
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

"I don't want to die, I'm not ready to die yet."

They sat in what remained of The Great Hall, behind an upturned table that had seated many a Hufflepuff. His arms encased her tired body and her head rested on her shoulders.

"We're all going to die eventually" He mused

"I just wish we weren't about to die so soon." She whispered.

He nodded and stroked her back, she was injured far worse than him, nothing she hadn't previously overcome but here they were isolated with no way of knowing when help would arrive and despite healing her as best he knew, the talented healer in their duo was she.

"She's too young to become an orphan." It was a simple statement, yet both knew the impact of the words. Their daughter, their beautiful daughter couldn't possibly lose both her parents at the tender age of four.

The tears began to flow freely then, they poured down her beautiful face. She wasn't sobbing, in all the time he had known her she had never been one to sob, instead she silently cried. Her tears hurt him more than his injuries did and he wanted to take all of her pain away. He felt so helpless and could only tear himself up inside for being powerless as his darling wife cried.

"This is my fault." She sighed, her tears finally dried up.

"How can any of this be your fault?" he looked puzzled, for someone so intelligent she was confusing as hell.

"You being here, I should've said no. I should've come on my own. I shouldn't have come at all…I don't know I just feel like if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been here at all"

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head,

"It will all work out, if it doesn't, she's in good hands with Molly and Arthur. Look at how Ron turned out. If I wasn't your partner in battle I'd chose him in a heartbeat."

"Oh Draco" A sad smile played along her lips "Look at what the world has become. 6 years of this brutal war and it is a shell of its former self. Empty, devoid of all emotion. I wanted to see the world returned to its rightful state, I wanted our daughter to go to Hogwarts and be proud of her family, her heritage. I wanted to see her get married and grow old."

The walls shock around them, as the protective spells, long since neglected, that once surrounded Hogwarts were hit by curse after curse, from the crowds of death eaters waiting outside.

"It was a stupid mission. We're here risking our lives for some stupid bit of information on the final bloody horcrux, why isn't Harry here? Why is it us?" His anger raged around them both, anger at the injustice that their only child could soon lose her parents, and that his wife was dying in his arms, that the life that he had worked so hard to build was about to be destroyed.

"We're part of the order Draco, we're fighting for not only our future but future generations. This is important Draco, we might not be able to see it right now but one day when school children sit down in History of Magic they might say that this was turning point of the war."

"Always the optimist eh 'Mione?" Draco smiled at his beautiful wife, "I love you 'Mione I'm glad you fell in love with me."

They sat in comfortable silence, listening with dread in their hearts as each tremble shock the great hall, the protective charms slowly failing.

Even when Dumbledore was alive and Hogwarts flourishing with life it would've taken a good twenty wizards to hold the wards strong and now here they were two wizards both weakened and unable to even think about beginning to cast the spells that would strengthen the wards.

"If I'm about to die 'Mione I'm glad I'm about to die with you."

She laughed a sensual soft slow laugh "7 years ago Draco I was the last person you wanted to be around and now look at us, I love you so much, my darling" She kissed him softly on the lips, while wincing in pain.

He gently stroked her back as another tremble rocked them both.

A/N: I'm going to be doing a flash back and then back to the present story here. I will update regularly, as long as nothing happens. I do appreciate reviews and constructive criticism! No flames please


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A new journey, an old enemy.**

**A/N: I have just finished the deathly hallows (great book) but just a warning for everyone this fanfic doesn't really fit with it. I will adapt some of it to fit in but not a lot. I'll try and warn about any spoilers.**

As promised the Golden Trio did not return to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, they were instead seated in a tent that smelled weirdly like fish eating something that resembled mashed up paper.

"So there was the diary?" Hermione pondered, feverishly making notes

"Hermione we've been over this, yes the diary was a horcrux."

"Harry, I'm just organizing my thoughts. Then the ring that Dumbledore found?"

Harry looked at Ron desperate to stop the conversation

"I wish she'd stop bloody organizing her thoughts and let some of us sleep" Ron mumbled from inside his sleeping back.

"Oh Ronald do be quiet, then there was the ring"

"And then the ever elusive locket?"

"You got it 'Mione." Sarcasm edged his voice, he was tired and cranky and didn't want to go over the events that had proven futile and led of the death of his beloved Headmaster.

Hermione gave Harry a withering look that simply said _cut the crap jackass I'm trying to help here._

"I'm going for a walk" she blandly stated. Harry looked horrified.

"A walk? Are you mad? We're top priority on every death eater's wish list at the moment you can't just go for a walk!"

Hermione turned slowly from the tents entrance trying desperately to not destroy the already fragile atmosphere in the tent.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Harry. Thank you for your concern all the same."

A sleepy Ron peered over the rim of his comfortable sleeping bag, un-prepared to involve himself in the confrontation that was about to ensue between the two hot headed Gryffindors.

"Hermione this is Voldemort we're talking about not Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Oh…" Her mild annoyance at him was turning into something else, simmering into pure un diluted disdain for her best friend. "So you're ready to face Voldemort but I'm not? I was there Harry, at the Ministry, remember? I fought alongside you and probably know more defensive shields and healing charms than you and Ronald over there," she waved an agitated hand, "both put together! So let me go on my bloody walk before I lose my cool and hex you both!" She stormed out of the tent into the fading afternoon.

Ron looked gob smacked, "I think she already lost her cool mate."

Hermione had managed to walk into a muggle village and towards the nearest bookstore. It was nearing nightfall and realized she probably should get back to the tent but the lure of the bright lights of the bookshop and the smell of hot coffee persuaded her to stay in the village a little while longer.

She wandered the bookshelves softly dragging her fingers against spines of old novels, inhaling the scent of new paper and fresh ink. It wasn't that Hermione had some strange longing for books that she herself could not understand; it was the fact that, after months of unfamiliarity, here she was surrounded by the very things that she knew best. She understood books in their simplicity. They were portals to another reality, gateways to whole realms of knowledge opening up doors she had never been previously been able to venture though. And in turn, the books she read understood her. She knew how mad it sounded but within the covers of her favorite books she found solace from all that plagued her. She no longer worried about her grades, whether Voldemort would kill her entire family or whether death was coming for her sooner than she would've liked. While burying herself into the pages of her favorite books, Hermione was shielding herself from reality in a way she would never be able to accomplish otherwise.

Having no muggle money upon her person Hermione reluctantly left empty handed and set off towards the small café. Desperate to drink something other than water, she was smart enough to know to use her looks to her advantage and despite the degrading effect it would have on her femininity, she reasoned that it was worth it for a nice mug of steaming hot coffee. She walked into the café, head held high and searched for the most arrogant looking man in the place. She found him in a corner, dark brown hair, green eyes and bone structure to die for. He also looked haughtily around the small café, as if he believed himself to be better than the inhabitants drinking and eating in the same establishment as he. He had an air about him, an air not quite unlike that of Draco Malfoy and it was an air that said I am king here.

She firstly walked into the bathroom and checked her appearance, with a wave of her wand applied some light make up and detangled her hair. She stared in the mirror sadly, realizing she had successfully grown into her looks, and not one of those idiots from school would probably ever see her transformation. _It's hardly a transformation _she reasoned, Hermione had simply grown into the young women that had been developing since puberty hit. Age had realized a curious sense of some sort of pride in her appearance and on the advice of Lavender had taken to use a new shampoo designed to tame hair like hers. She was still Hermione Granger, just different.

She sauntered out of the bathroom, hips swinging and hair bouncing, and walked straight up to the arrogant twit in the corner. Sliding into the seat in front of him he looked startled and his gaze roamed over her body taking in the soft curves on he chest and staring deep into her eyes. She held his gaze knowing that it was this that would define her to him, that would deem her worthy of his attention. She won and he looked away to once more skim her body with his penetrating eyes.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dive like the Teapot?" he asked probing her with his eyes once more.

"Buy me a coffee and I'll be happy to tell you." It wasn't said with a flutter of her eyelashes, or in the sickening voice Pansy liked to used. She was already well aware she had won his respect, she intrigued him and it was obvious he was interested in finding out more about the woman brave enough to boldly appear in front of him.

He smiled at her and nodded, stood up and made towards the counter. She examined him from behind, her mind running through the possibilities that he may be a potential threat. She looked up and down his body looking for anywhere that a wand may be hidden, after studying his plain white tee-shirt and jeans thoroughly; she decided he was most definitely muggle. She glanced outside and realized it was getting darker by the second, the thought crossed her mind that Harry and Ron must be worried sick, but she brushed it away quickly she would return as soon as she had got her coffee in her hands. The man she thought had deserved to be conned out of his money returned with her coffee. Placing it on the table in front of her, he slid back into his seat and looked at her pointedly.

"You've got your coffee, so explain." He was not one for talking then, she decided.

"I'm here with friends, we rowed, at the moment we're all at the end of our tether and I stormed off and now they're probably worried sick about me." She looked up at him tears in her eyes, she was beginning to worry about her state of mind, this mission was taking its toll on her emotional balance.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you in here? The Teapot of all places?"

She looked up at him surprised at the question and she whispered "To escape and feel normal again, to feel like I'm a free."

He seemed satisfied and nodded at her, "Damien Jones, its been a pleasure to meet you…"

She knew he wanted her name but under the current circumstances couldn't give it, even to a muggle, she looked straight into his gaze and said "Jane."

She stood up picked up her coffee and headed for the door, she turned quickly horrified by her own impoliteness "Thanks for the coffee Damien!" The bell above the door chimed and he watched as the enchanting creature whose drink he had just bought turned and disappeared into the dusk.

He had seen her the minute she had entered the tiny village, spotted her distinctive form from the tiny window in his bed-sit. When she had gone from his line of sight he had sprinted out of that cheap, disgusting place and began to follow her. He watched in awe at her rapture in the book store, seen her close her eyes and try to imagine herself at home again. He had seen that look on his own face whenever he looked in the dirty mirror above his washbasin.

She had surprised him with her courage at the stunt in the Tea pot, although it was more the fact that she managed to pull it off. He should've expected her bravery; after all she was a Gryffindor and famed friend of Harry Potter. He remained in the shadows outside the teapot watching the short exchange between Hermione and the man, purely out of curiosity. He watched as the man stood up and jolted when he saw his face, he looked so familiar, like someone he had seen once out of the corner of his eye, or perhaps in a dream that he'd long since forgotten. He quickly brushed it out of his mind when he saw Granger leave the café and walk towards the path that led out of the village. She was interesting that was true and had certainly changed over the summer. She was still a self righteous know it all but their was an air about her that wasn't there when he had last seen her at Hogwarts, then again he had never paid as much attention to her then.

_So why am I now?_ He pondered the question in his head and reasoned that the only reason he was even remotely bothered that Granger was here, was because she was a reminder of the magical life he had left behind. She was a link to all that his life had been, she must have news on his family, about the impending war he had to speak to her. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice, the sound of feet on dead leaves somewhere behind him.

_God this coffee is absolutely beautiful. _ Hermione could feel every sense awaken to the delicious taste and aroma in front of her; it was almost as good as being back at home not walking along some public footpath bracing herself for the onslaught of worried exclamations from her best friend. She walked through the protective barriers she herself had placed 1 mile around their tent and proceeded to walk onwards.

The alarm system designed to warn them of intruders suddenly started to buzz around her. Piercing her ear drums and making her eyes water at the shrill tone. Wand drawn, she turned round to face the eyes of DracoMalfoy staring directly into her own.

"Why hello there Granger! Weren't expecting guests were we?" He gestured arm to signify the alarm still whirring. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face and his eyes looked directly at the wand still pointing at his chest. "Now, now Granger. I am not here to capture you and take you to the dark lord. Quite the opposite, I just want a quiet word. Think you can do that?"

Again she looked stunned, but inside her head a whole range of thoughts were running through her brain. Deciding on the fact that he was probably not the most likely candidate to win her trust, she raised her hand and with a flick of her wand she shouted at the top of her voice "Immobulus!"

Draco Malfoy felt his body become stiff and unmovable somewhere almost as if from a very far distance he heard Grangers voice levitate him and floated with her towards the tent where Harry and Ron were waiting.

**A/N This chapter lays the background for the entire story so as boring as it may seem it is important!**

**As always constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. No flames please!**

**Abby **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Loves a funny thing.**

She stared at him, quite unable to comprehend the sight that stood in front of her,

"This can't be right." Hermione's voice quivered with emotion, whether elation or terror, she was yet to decide. He took her hand gently and went to kiss her.

"Sweetheart, there's no way it could possibly be wrong. This is your potion, remember?"

The mix before her seemed to glare at her. A misty sky blue, that seemed to threaten her very existence, her goals, her aims and most of all her importance in this dammed war.

"We never talked about a baby." She stated blandly and it was true. In their short year together they had talked about everything but commitment. They had talked about the war, about death, about how Draco liked his hot chocolate (water, touch of milk and spoon of sugar), how Hermione had a bizarre obsession with some muggle song writer, (Bob Dylan as Draco soon discovered) but never once during their time together had they discussed that this was serious, that this could be meaningful that their relationship was real. The thought terrified her.

"We never talked when I dragged you into bed for the first time." He smirked and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. "Things sometimes happen 'Mione that sometimes don't need discussion or planning. Fate likes to intervene. We're having a baby. Why aren't you happier?"

She stared back, why he couldn't understand, that having a baby meant too many things was beyond her. It meant she loved him, that there was a child involved, who whilst only being a small clump of cells stirred within her an emotion alien to her but none the less deeply powerful, but most importantly it meant something more profound. It meant she had something to lose, that death was no longer an option that to live or die meant more now than ever before. She babbled to him. She never wanted children, she was never maternal, a war was no place to bring a child into and well children should never be born out of wedlock.

He took her by the hand, his broad palms encompassing hers.

"A baby can be our hope, our reason for being, existing. We can do this. _You _can do this. You'll be a wonderful mother I can only hope my parenting skills will be as good as yours will, but this is our challenge and inside you, well that is our baby and war or no war that couldn't stop me from loving our child or you." He had finally said it, he loved her, maybe not in so many words but he was not a man of sentimentality.

Hermione stared at him hard for a few moments comprehending his last sentence and then proceeded to fling herself at him, burrowing her head and bushy hair into his shoulder and sobbing somewhat hysterically. She hadn't expected his outpour of emotion and it had taken her hormonal self by surprise. She kissed him wildly, tears streaming down her face out of pure joy, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clenched in his hair.

He spun round, too ecstatic to think about decorum or manners and smiled like a love-struck fool at the beauty who encircled him. He thought about the development of their relationship, the midnight rendezvous', the hushed c conversations' and the initial public outcry. But now there was this. A baby, a chance to prove himself as something other than a death eaters son, a chance to show Potter and all those self righteous bastards that he wasn't 17 anymore. That he was man equal to any of them. That Draco Malfoy could and would be a brilliant father to his child.


End file.
